


Better Than Vanilla

by luckypen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blindfolds, Kissing, M/M, Vanilla treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko only likes vanilla. Murasakibara wants to find something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaLama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/gifts), [Chrystie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/gifts).



> I hope to convert all my friends to murakuro. MUHAHA.

“I bet I could find something better than vanilla…”

Kuroko looked up to find his giant man-child of a boyfriend pouting like an overgrown baby. With a sigh, he responded, “Are you really going to whine because I never finished the cake? I tried it and said it was delicious. I _also_ said I would much rather watch _you_ enjoy it. I don’t recall mentioning vanilla.”

Murasakibara’s pout only grew. “You’re just trying to be nice. I bet if it was vanilla you’d have eaten the wholeee thing. I wanna see Kuro-chin enjoying cake too~~”

Kuroko frowned at his boyfriend’s petulance, “Don’t be a child or I’ll go home.”

“Noooo,” Murasakibara’s arms encircled Kuroko in his lap and he stubbornly placed his chin atop the smaller boy’s head. “Kuro-chin is mean~~”

“If I’m so mean then I really should be going,” he manages to retort as he attempts to squirm out of the jail of limbs. They reach a stalemate when Kuroko manages to rock them both enough for them to fall over onto the rest of the couch. Unfortunately, Kuroko was still trapped. In a wordless test of wills, neither budged from the awkward ball of stubbornness—until Kuroko sighed in exasperation, “Murasakibara-kun, I’d really love to be able to breathe.”

“But Kuro-chin said he’d leave.”

“I promise not to leave if you let me breathe.”

After a worrying moment where Kuroko believed he might actually be stuck in that uncomfortable position all afternoon, Murasakibara nodded his head—forgetting Kuroko’s head was in the path of his chin—and gifted his boyfriend with both freedom from their limb burrito and a mild concussion.

Kuroko’s groan overlapped with the soft, “Sorry, Kuro-chin,” as he was gently lifted off the other boy’s lap and placed on the couch, left to nurse his throbbing head. Between the pulses of pain, Kuroko could make out the closing of doors and soft shuffling that suggested Murasakibara was rearranging the contents of his fridge.

A few minutes later, the purple-haired boy returned with a frozen bag of peas, a grocery bag Kuroko assumed to be food, and length of fabric that Kuroko really didn’t want to ask about… And yet

“Do I want to know?” Kuroko asked, pointing at the strip of plain black fabric while accepting the bag of peas with his other hand.

“I brought snacks to make Kuro-chin feel better~~~”

“That isn’t what I was referring to, Murasakibara-kun.”

“Hmm… well my brother says bright light makes the head hurt. So I brought Kuro-chin a blindfold so the light won’t hurt.”

Kuroko eyed the cloth even more warily now, “I appreciate the concern but the peas are really more than enough.” He adjusted the frozen vegetables loudly to make his point.

But his boyfriend was nothing if not stubborn.

“Don’t worry, Kuro-chin. I won’t tie it too tightly.”

“No. Murasakibara-kun, I _really_ think—”

The last part was cut off as Kuroko decided he’d really rather not taste his boyfriend’s hair as he reached around to the back of Kuroko’s head and tied the blindfold firmly in place—ignoring the hands on his chest trying to shove him away.

“There we go~~” Kuroko’s hands immediately went to untie the knot.

“Ehhh? Kuro-chin doesn’t want vanilla wafers??” The hands stilled.

 _I’m dating a giant man-child._ “…Are there macarons in that bag?”

“And a cupcake I saved just for Kuro-chin.”

 _I’m dating a manipulative bastard._ “I suppose the light was a _little_ painful.”

He could sense the grin from his boyfriend’s tone, “Say aaahhhh~~~”

“Aaaahhhhh.”

* * *

 

The wafers were delicious. As were the cookies and milk candy. The macarons, of course, were a particular highlight though.

“Kuro-chin, I have a surprise in the kitchen. I’ll be right back.”

Kuroko blindly nodded in the direction of his boyfriend’s voice before returning his attention to the vanilla crème in his mouth.

The dip of the couch signified the boy’s return.

Kuroko turned towards the shift, expecting a new treat. He didn’t expect being lifted into the air and ending up straddling his boyfriend’s lap.

“Murasakibara-kun—” he began.

“Kuro-chin gets to eat all these yummy treats. I’m just getting comfy~~”

Kuroko considered that—and found it innocent enough. He shifted into a more comfortable position with only a modicum of caution.

“Then I suppose I thank you for all these yummy traits.”

“Mmhmmm~~” A straw poked at the small boy’s lips. “Aaaahhhhh~~~”

The shadow dutifully opened his lips and sucked on the proffered treat. _Mmm. Yes. Vanilla milkshakes were_ definitely _still his favorite._

“Now open _wide_ , Kuro-chin.”

He opened his mouth to have something fluffy and much sweeter popped in. A small crease knit hit brow in distaste.

“Murasakibara-kun, this isn’t vanilla.”

“Eh? But it’s yummy.”

“Mmmm, it is rather good. But would you please humor me with a bit more of that milkshake?”

“…I have something even better.”

“Mura—”

A gentle hand cradled the back of Kuroko’s throat as the two locked lips. Kuroko could taste a sweetness on his boyfriend’s tongue that suggested he was getting his fair share of the goodies and reveled in both the lingering hints of vanilla and natural taste of the boy’s mouth—less sugary, but just as addicting. Murasakibara elicited a soft moan from the shadow when he moved that mouth to the base of his neck and _bit_.

 _Now that’s just not fair._ Kuroko yanked the blindfold off his head—and quite a few strands of hair with it—enjoying the heated eyes that stared back at him as his sight readjusted to the light. Kuroko tangled his hands in Murasakibara’s hair, knotting the long strands between his fingers as he tugged the boy’s mouth back up to his own.

“Mmm. Kuro-chin, so forceful~~” Murasakibara teased when they broke apart, gasping for air.

“Mm. Murasakibara-kun, so chatty,” he retorted, stealing one more light kiss.

“Kuro-chin likes me more than vanilla~~~”

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t know. I’ve got a whole milkshake waiting for me.”

“Waaah~~ Kuro-chin, so mean!”

The corner of his mouth rose as he found the milkshake he’d enjoyed earlier and savored a long sip. Having done that, he returned his attention to his pouting boyfriend. _My boyfriend is a giant man-child_ invaded his thoughts. He smiled, repositioning himself again so he straddled his boyfriend more comfortably, and leaned in for a deeper kiss.

When they broke apart, the pout was smaller, but still there. “I’m better than vanilla,” Murasakibara stubbornly insisted.

Amused, Kuroko sat back and feigned a speculative look.

“I don’t know about that.” He continued before the protests could form, “Perhaps I’ll need another taste-test.”

Murasakibara grinned, pulling his boyfriend back to his lips to fulfill the request. His glee and enthusiasm finally managed a chuckled from Kuroko.

Perhaps he’d had his fill of vanilla for the day.


End file.
